


Just The Two Of Us

by ErrorCode_21891711



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cannibal Eret, Cannibal TommyInnit, Cannibalism, Forced Feminization - Mentioned, Fundy's there to help, Gen, Immorality, Immortal Eret, Immortal TommyInnit, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Child Neglect, Tommyinnit needs a hug, eret needs a hug, i'm sorry ;-;
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:14:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27555163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErrorCode_21891711/pseuds/ErrorCode_21891711
Summary: Eret never expected to meet another person like him and he sure didn't expect that person to be Tommy of all people not that he's complaining.
Relationships: Eret & Floris | Fundy, Eret & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Floris | Fundy & TommyInnit, No Romantic Relationships - Relationship, platonic only
Comments: 8
Kudos: 282
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	Just The Two Of Us

Eret never expected to meet someone like him, he knew there were others out there in the many worlds that were like him or had been in a similar situation to him but he never thought he’d meet one until he met Tommy. The kid was bright, smart and could be kind when he wanted to but his pride got in the way of that, he didn’t hate Tommy in fact he cared about the kid just as much as he cared about Tubbo. He viewed both like little brothers, but he knew Tommy was like him because of how different Tommy was.

Eret didn’t know how to approach the subject but he knew things would come to boiling point and it did, he hadn’t done much had been pacing around one of the many lounge room in worry and slight pain, he could feel his back begin to split open and blood run down his back staining his white undershirt with red at the back. He had sat down on the ground breathing in heavily when he noticed Tommy at the doorway of the lounge looking just as shitty as he did.

“Guess I-i was right” Tommy stuttered and moved over to sit beside him. Eret huffed already knowing what the other was talking about. “You k-knew all along?” Tommy asked.

“N-not gonna lie, but yes” Eret responded. “The smell of y-your flesh is repulsive” Eret huffed. Tommy laughed.

“Could s-say the same thing” Tommy muttered. They fell in silence sitting there blood collecting into puddles on the ground beneath them, Eret couldn’t lie he was curious how Tommy of all people ended up like this an anthropophagist but the more correct term people call them are people eaters.

Eret remembers when he figured out what he was, he was 14 when he turned like this, it was only a story, a sick legend that spoke of how the gods cursed those who killed their entire family and then tried to end there own life they’d be cursed with immortality and brought back to life forced to have an unstoppable hunger for human flesh. The even bigger down side to this being that the more you care about someone the more you want to eat them, it was a sick and twisted punishment and Eret hated this curse but it was after all his fault his family was dead.

Eret winced when he heard a sickening crack and snap and turned to Tommy who had curled into a ball, legs pulled to his chest and breathing heavy. “Your shirts going to rip if you keep it on” Eret warned, Tommy nodded and pulled it off and Eret shuffled around to look at his back there was a large opened wound from the base of his neck to his lower back and a slim and long spider-like leg coming out pulling the wound open more, it looked spider like but Eret knew it wasn’t, the thing was pitch black and bone like and sharp at the end. Eret grimaced at the amount of blood and the fact his spin was visible. “Lets just hope no one comes here” He sighed.

Tommy nodded and winced when there was another loud snap and the spider like leg was now more visible draping over his shoulder. “Your process is oddly enough a lot faster but it’s probably because your younger” Eret sighed. Younger people-eaters spider like legs don’t take long to come out due to there’s being not only slimmer but also longer because of their smaller frame, while Erets were a bit more thicker and sharper and took almost up to five hours to get all of them out. It also depends on how many legs you have.

“I have clothes for when this type of thing happens I’ll go get them” Eret said. He shakily stands up wincing in pain slightly but he continues to move around leaving a blood trail as he exits the lounge and makes his way to his room where he quickly looks around for the clothes he uses for when things like this happen. People like him and Tommy only have their spider-like legs come in every two months and then they shed them after three weeks, it was odd but not much was known wildly about people-eaters.

After finding the clothes and making sure he didn’t get blood on them he brought them to the lounge room before leaving again to get a few buckets of water and some towels. By the time he had all the things gathered and settled back down beside Tommy, he had about two legs out on his left side, the third coming out then the ones on his right side would come out after. While he had gathered everything the pain in his back kept increasing and after sitting down there was a loud crack that made Tommy jump and turn to him obviously worried.

Eret grimaced and rolled his shoulders a bit feeling how sore they were as he felt one of his spider-like legs begin to form and come out of his back. No one was ever able to figure out how they come in or how they even fit in the person’s body, but some have guessed that people-eater have not only abnormally fast healing and also immorality but they could also regrow limbs which is true.

Eret is a little glad he met Tommy before the kid hit 18 because there are a lot of things that are going to change for him as he gets older, like his eyes becoming pure glowing white like Eret’s it had freaked him out at first alongside some other side effects of becoming an adult people-eater one of those being able to tell the difference between smells of others flesh.

He could tell Tommy had been hanging around Tubbo before he came here because of the faint scent of honey, while the others flesh smelled appealing Tommy’s smelt disgusting, he couldn’t really describe the smell if he wanted to. He could always ignore the smell and could tell Tommy was ignoring Erets smell since Eret’s own flesh probably smells disgusting to him as well. He knew Tommy cared about him to an extent but a small part of him kept telling him otherwise and the thought of being on Tommy’s bad side gave him a really sinking feeling of dread and sorrow.

He turned to Tommy when he heard the other hiss in pain, ignoring his own pain in his back. All the left spider-like legs were finally out and the first right leg was already beginning to poke out through the edges of the open wound, the side made Eret frown. He’s never really seen this from an upfront point of view, sure he’s seen his own back wound in a mirror but he’s never seen it fully and the sight is pretty gruesome if you asked him.

“H-how did you e-end up like t-this?” Tommy asked, suddenly gaining his attention, their eyes meeting. “A p-people-eater I m-mean” He added.

“I was 14 and naive, easy to manipulate” Eret began, he was never one for telling stories but for Tommy he’d try. “My parents were neglectful of me, never spent time with me, always worried about my older sister who had an incurable illness. My parents were pretty wealthy and well known so a good majority of people knew who I was” Eret stopped talking letting Tommy process the story he was telling him, he knew it was probably hard to focus through the pain. Eret was used to it though so he didn’t really need to focus and his entire back at this point was numb as his second leg was coming out. “A man named Mavis understood though, he told me how he would happily take me in and welcome me into his group of friends and I could be a part of his family. But it was a lie, a ploy to get me to do what he wanted. I stupidly enough gave him a key to the estate when he asked and they slaughtered my parents and sister in front of me, they left me there, abandoned me. I tried to end my life I didn’t hate my parents or my sister I just wanted a family and I couldn’t stand living without them, apparently the gods wouldn’t let this go though even if I wasn’t the one with there blood on my hands”

They returned to a calm but sorrow filled silence, Eret remembered all of it like it was yesterday. He wasn’t going to lie and say he hated his parents for how neglectful they were, they gave him everything but he wanted nothing more than their love and attention and when he could have that he stupidly thought I’d be best to get it somewhere else from someone else. “What about you?” Eret asked.

Tommy flinched and Eret frowned, he probably shouldn’t have asked that, Tommy was still young and probably had a lot of trauma surrounding whatever happened to him in the past. 

“My parents hated my guts” Tommy huffed, Eret was a little surprised he was actually telling him. “My parents always wanted a daughter, I had three older brothers and the doctors said if my mother had any more children she was at high risk for dying upon giving birth. My parents and older brothers hated me for it, my brothers wanted a sister more than anything they either treated me like complete and utter shit or they didn’t acknowledge I existed my parents on the other hand kept calling me by the name they would have given their daughter they made me wear feminine clothing when we were home and it was just us and my brothers”

Eret was horrid at what Tommy was telling him, he could tell Tommy could smell his anger and horror from the way he shifted uncomfortably and his face scrunched up in distaste. The smell of anger was never a good one. 

“I had enough of their bullshit and when I was 12 I took a match and lit the house on fire with them all asleep inside” If he wasn’t surprised from before he was surprised now, Tommy had been 12 when he did this. He had been so young when he had turned into a people eater. “I didn’t realize or take in what I had done until the next day, I was so alone and afraid that I ran unsure of where I was going. I didn’t mean to die I was so scared that I didn’t notice the cliff and I fell dying upon impact of the ground”

Eret couldn’t lie, his blood ran cold, he felt sick and like a part of him shattered hearing Tommy’s story. They returned to silence and at some point Tommy stood and began to clean up the blood, all six of his spider-like-legs out, they were twitching every few seconds and shaking, Tommy wincing any time he accidentally hit them against the couch or the coffee table on accident, the wound on his back having already closed due to his healing ability. “How long will it take for the rest of yours to form?” Tommy asked.

Eret shaikly pulled out his phone and checked the time seeing it was around 8 Pm and this began at 5 Pm. “Two hours maybe” Eret responded. Tommy nodded and continued to clean the blood. At some point he came back with a bunch of newspapers and laid it out on the ground and helped Eret to sit down on it so he could clean the spot he had been in formerly.

Tommy left with the buckets and came back with warm water and a few clean rags, sitting down on another spot with a laid out newspaper. It was silent for a few minutes until he looked up when Tommy let out a frustrated sigh. “I can’t fucking reach my back to clean my legs” He hissed dropping the cloth into the bucket beside him.

“Here let me help,” Eret said, waving for him to sit in front of him. Tommy reluctantly did and Eret placed the bucket beside him and took the cloth gently running the cloth along the first leg trying not to put too much pressure. They were newly formed so they were still very sensitive. Eret stopped when his phone went off and dropped the cloth to his side about to pick it up when he realized his hands were still wet.

“Can you grab that for me?” Eret asked with a tired sigh feeling worn out. His last two legs were coming out now at this point so he didn’t have to worry much now and just had to wait. Tommy picked up the phone and put it on speaker and held it in front of him so he could speak.

“Eret! Have you seen Tommy, Wilbur’s freaking the fuck out because he can’t find him!” It was George who was speaking.

He looked at Tommy who gave a tired nod in response. “He’s with me,” Eret sighed.

“Hi!” Tommy added. It was obvious they were both tired and the pain in their backs wasn’t helping but if George noticed he didn't say anything about it. 

“Thank fucking god” George sighed. “Well, I’ll tell everyone”

“Okay” Eret said while Tommy hummed in response. The call ended and Tommy set the phone down before fixing his spot in front of Eret and letting the other continue to clean the spider-like-legs. Once Eret looked them over and was sure they were clean he let Tommy know. Tommy stood and changed into the clothes Eret had gotten for him to wear and Eret helped him put on the shirt since it was a little odd for him since he’s never had shirts that he would wear while his spider-like legs were out.

Luckily they seemed to have the same amount of legs cause it could have been a bit awkward if they had to cut more holes into the shirt. The shirt itself had three oval shaped holes in the back the that fit two of his spider-like legs through one each, there were zippers on it to so that the small space of cloth that seperated the oval shapes circles could close and it didn’t reveal his entire back.

They waited for Eret’s to finish forming for the next hour and a half and then Tommy cleaned his off and Eret changed. Unlike Tommy’s shirt Erets didn’t have zippers and instead revealed his entire back, the shirt also being a long sleeve.

After they were changed they began cleaning up the bloody newspaper and the rest of the blood that still got onto the floor. They made small talk during this time Tommy telling Eret about everything on in pogtopia not that it was much. 

“Tommy! Eret!” A familiar voice called and then there were loud footsteps, their eyes widened and they glanced at each and were about to scramble around to hide but Fundy slammed the doors to the lounge room open with a wide grin that quickly fell once he saw them both. “Holy shit!” He said, his eyes moving to the amount of blood on the floor. “Did you guys fucking kill someone here, and what's with the weird things coming out of your backs”

They were both shocked but Eret said something first. “Well explain later, just don’t tell the others” Eret said. Fundy looked obviously unsure and confused but reluctantly nodded.

“Let me help clean up” He said and moved forward, helping clean up the blood. Once the blood was clean, the bloody newspaper thrown away and the buckets emptied they sat down in the lounge Tommy and Eret on one couch and Fundy sitting on the couch across from them. Tommy shifted trying to get comfortable, he slowly folded his legs closer to his back, he was a little annoyed he couldn’t sit back. “So . . .” Fundy muttered motionig to Eret to explain.

“Where do I start” Eret sighed, running a hand lazily through his hair tossing around his curly brown hair. “Do you know what an Anthropophagist is?” Eret asked, as expected Fundy shook his head no, head tilting to the side and ears twitching slight. “Well an Anthropophagist are most commonly known as people-eaters”

Tommy would have laughed when he watched Fundy’s eyes widen with slight terror but it stung a bit to know he was afraid. “Calm down Fundy!” Eret snapped, his face scrunching in distaste able to smell the sadness coming off Tommy which was not a good mix with Fundy’s fear. “A people eater is someone who has killed their entire family, and then tried to end their own life, it’s a curse by the gods is what many speculate” Fundy nodded in understanding his terror turning to shock and slight anger and small amount of fear.

“Wait! You said then tried to take their own life, and if you two are are these people-eaters then-”

“Yes I tried to take my own life, Tommy here died on accident. He was young and afraid and didn’t understand what he had done” Eret said, interrupting Fundy. “I can explain my story later but Tommy will tell you his another time or when he is ready”

“Sorry, continue” Fundy muttered, crossing his arms.

“People-eaters have an unstoppable hunger for human flesh. We can sustain ourselves with rotten flesh” Fundy visibly shivered at the mention of rotten flesh. “But if we begin to care about someone whether it’s in a romantically or through friendship or we view them as family well be slowly over taken with the want to eat them, which is why most people-eaters stay away from humans”

“Wait so you to-”

“Were not going to eat you Fundy” Tommy interrupted him. “The hunger is getting to us yes but we are still conscious enough to think for ourselves” Fundy was visibly relieved but also worried.

“The weird spider-leg things, what about those?” He asked.

“We in a way use them to hunt prey, they come in every two months but then we shed them off after a certain amount of time it’s different for every people-eater sometimes based on the amount of flesh we have consumed” Eret explained.

“This is a lot to take in” Fundy sighed, running his hands over his face and through his hair. “Why exactly shouldn’t I tell the others?” He asked.

“Because that would require us to tell them how we exactly ended up like this, while I would be fine with this” Eret stopped and sighed running a hand of his face. “Tommy here would need some time and professional help to get over his past trauma from his childhood”

“Trauma?” Fundy looked at Tommy who nervously casted his gaze to the ground obviously uncomfortable with the mention of his childhood. Eret was worried because even if Tommy had been really brave telling him about what had happened in his past he was one person and didn’t know if Tommy could manage telling the others, especially with the amount of fear and anger he smelt when Tommy had told him the story. “I won’t push you guys, but you have to tell them at some point” Fundy sighed.

“We will,” Tommy said. “Eret can whenever he wants but I need time” Fundy nodded.

“I’ll be here if you two ever need help” Fundy assured them. “I’m not mad or angry just shocked I guess, I know you two wouldn’t do anything to us” Eret could tell Tommy was a bit more relaxed by Fundy’s words, despite the two never getting along Tommy cared a lot about everyone on the SMP and would never wish anything bad to happen to them especially if it was his fault.

Eret wouldn’t admit it but he was glad Tommy came to him when he did. Tommy was a lot of help and if anything it brought them closer and for once Eret felt like there was a chance he could redeem himself after his betrayal.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I do a oneshot request book?
> 
> I'm bored and need something else to do other than work on the current fictions I have going on working on something constantly gets boring. I'm not losing interest in my current fics that are on going I just need something else to focus on to balance out my work.
> 
> So should I do a oneshot request book? No shipping though if I do it :P  
> Also maybe part 2 to this were Eret and Tommy tell the others. 
> 
> ALSO I NEED MORE INTERACTIONS BETWEEN ERET, TOMMY AND FUNDY LIKE I NEED IT BIG BROTHERS ERET AND FUNDY.  
> OIBOWENTOBPUWE  
> HECK THERE ARE MORE DADSCHLATT FICS THEN THERE ARE OF ERET, TOMMY AND FUNDY INTERACTING.


End file.
